The Secret Olympian
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: Logan Jace, an Assassin and Son of Zeus, soon finds out he is not a demigod. He also finds out he has a lot more power than he had first realized. Logan later finds himself having to choose between two girls, to find the one he loves more. (I do not own PJO, HOO, Or Assassin's Creed. I suck at summaries.)
1. Infamous Son of Zeus

**The Secret Olympian**

**Chapter One: Infamous son of Zeus**

**This fanfic is based off of a Roleplay that I did with my friend.**

**-First Person-**

I am Logan Jace. The Greek gods, which I found out when I was seven, are real. If you've ever heard of the adventures of Percy Jackson, the writer left out a lot of details. First off, I was with him on those adventures accept the one where he went to get my dad's Master Bolt.

I am a son of Zeus, and an Assassin, and yes, an Assassin's Creed assassin. You've heard of Desmond Miles, right? I have the same ancestors as him, and I also have Arno Dorian as an ancestor,too. I share a lot of the same skills as them, due too me being in the Animus while with the Assassins. I also have honed skills myself.

Now, I know what you're thinking. If I was in the Animus for that long going through all those ancestors' memories, why have I not gone crazy?

There's some weird immunity I have, although I do have the Bleeding Effect, I only got Eagle Vision from the Animus. Trust me, it helps.

Anyways, I was sitting in the Zeus cabin playing with a ball of lightning. I decided to play with my blessing from Hephaestus. I summoned a fireball in my other hand and played with that too. I sighed. Camp was pretty boring at times. He looked over to the clock. 11:43 AM. Lunch would be soon.

I looked over to the brand new TV that was installed in the cabin after the war with Gaea. The Hephaestus kids figured out how to build a device and plant it on any electric device, and it won't attract a single monster.

I looked over to my Assassin Armor. I had recently heavily modified it using a Piece of Eden I had acquired. Not long ago, but it was hard to get. It used to be navy blue, with green trim. It was now assassin white with sapphire blue trim. He loved it.

Logan heard the horn for lunch and walked to the Mess Hall. I got my meal and sat alone at the Zeus table. I had many friends, but Thalia was with the Hunters and Jason was at Camp Jupiter.

"Campers!" I heard Chiron shout. We looked at him. "We will be having a tournament in a few hours at the Arena! Get prepared." I scraped my remaining meal to the gods and walked back to my cabin.

I put the armor on and get my sword. All of my weapons are Stygian Iron, because I have to fight Templars, which are mortal, and Monsters. Since Stygian Iron is Underworld metal, it effects mortals and monsters/gods.

I walk towards the Arena and see all the people competing in the Tournament. There was a lot of campers, from every cabin (Accept the Hypnos cabin)

"Round One, Duel One!" Chiron shouted. It was Annabeth versus an Apollo kid named Clarence. Annabeth won that one.

Finally it came my time to fight. "See you in the finals." I told Percy while walking by him. He smirked.

I was fighting Lilly from the Aphrodite Cabin. She drew her dagger. I drew one Hidden Blade. We charged each other. I ducked under her weapon and tripped her. I put my foot on her stomach and pointed my sword at her head.

"Do you yield?" I asked. She nodded.

I beat all my opponents. The hardest opponents were Johnny, from the Ares Cabin, Annabeth, Diana from the Hectate Cabin, Leo, and Justin from the Hephaestus cabin.

Finally the Finals came. It was me versus Percy. We'd been trying to determine who was stronger for a while. Percy uncapped Riptide and I unsheathed my sword. I charged, feinting a strike, but he saw it coming and backfisted me. I kicked his hip as he stumbled.

We clashed our swords for a few minutes, waiting to get an advantage. I found an opening and hit his head with the butt of my sword. I sliced a thin cut on his arm. I could hear half the campers, including Annabeth, cheering for Percy. I heard the other half, including Leo, cheering for me.

I smirked as I kicked him where men do not want to be kicked. I hit his head with the flat of my blade as he fell over. I held my sword to his throat.

"We have a winner!" Chiron yelled. "Logan Jace!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. I smiled. I had cuts on several places on my body. I was tired to say the least. Percy was an extremely strong opponent, no doubt of that.

My reward was no chores for a month, which I was really excited about. I took my medal and put it on, then walked back to my cabin.

I started watching TV and turned on Family Guy. I constantly thought about a secret I'd been keeping for years. A secret I'd never told a living soul.

Once Family Guy went off, I got into a simulator device that put me into a virtual reality world. He was soon accompanied by a man in a white Assassin robe and Red belt.

"Good too see you again." Altier said. "I saw what you did at the tournament." 

"How?" I asked my ancestor."I am a ghost. Put the puzzle together." Altier said sarcasm dripping off his words.

I rolled my eyes. "I am just confused, that is all."

"I know that feeling." Altier responded. I walked around, a virtual city generating around me.

Altier and I talked for a while, then I got out of the simulator. I was really bored at the time. I didn't really see any excitement happening or going to happen.

Little did I know my life would soon change forever.

**There we go! Chapter One! **

**By the way, Logan is my RP Character. And I know he is a bit OP, but he trained and fought for many may years.**

**Review! I will continue if I see good reviews!**


	2. Pandora

**The Secret Olympian**

**Chapter Two: Pandora**

**-First Person-**

The next few days were also quite boring. I was walking on the beach, in a white shirt and jeans. Someone came up behind me. "Hey." She greeted. "Hello." I replied. "I'm Alice." She told me, now side by side with me. "Logan." I replied.

She looked at me. "Logan? The one who helped Percy save Olympus? Twice?" I nodded. And her eyes widened. "Whoa." I smirked. Suddenly, I heard a crash and was blown back. I got up and looked at what crashed into the beach. It was a silver dragon, by the looks of it.

There was a girl on there. She had black hair and brown eyes. She coughed and jumped off. "Hm. Going to have to fix that." She mumbled.

"Who are you exactly, and why did you crash a dragon into camp?" I asked walking up to the girl. She stood up and looked down at him as if she was superior. "First of all, the dragon malfunctioned. Are you deaf or something? I said I'd need to fix it."

"Hey, don't I know you?" Alice asked the strange girl. She stdied Alice for a moment. A little white fox jumps out of the girl's coat and onto my shoulder, purring. I smile and pet it. It purrs more. "Crystal! Manners!" The fox seemed to ignore her and purr more. Her eyes turned a bright orange. "Crystal we talked about this." The fox jumped off my shoulder and turned into a girl with white hair and violet eyes.

"Yes, I think I met you in the Bunker." The girl said as Alice nodded. I was confused now. "The Bunker? Where is that?" The mysterious girl walked to Alice and put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly Alice passed out. "That is none of your concern, Logan." I scowled. "How do you know my name." She bit her lip. I quickly ran up to her and put two fingers on my forehead, and used another skill I got from the animus. I looked through her memory until I found the coordinates of the "Bunker" and nodded.

I appeared in a small 15x20 studio. The girl was there too, with the fox-girl, who apparently was named Luna. "Happy now?" The girl asked. I shook my head. "You're hiding something." She bit her lip again. I noticed a thick plate of copper on the wall and used eagle pulse (Thanks, Arno) I saw a hidden lever behind it.

I ran over and punched the copper, making it fall off and I pulled the lever.

"NO!" The girl shouted as a huge bunker appeared, larger than most castles. "You just HAD to pull the lever, didn't you!" She said sarcastically. I smirked. "Yes." She growled and closed a curtain, I saw lots of tables with lots of inventions on them. I saw the dragon that crashed now fully fixed, standing on the balcony. "So, we have to wipe his memory too?" Luna asked. "No. I will not let you." I growl. The girl huffed. "He's got some magic aura that makes him immune."

"That's not possible, Pan- I mean... friend." I gasped. "Pan? The nature god? But...how? I was there when he put his spirit into Grover, Percy, Annabeth, and I." Luna turned towards me. "I meant to say Pandora." My jaw dropped to the floor as Pandora walked up to Luna and slapped her in the face. Luna turned back into a fox and ran off.

"Pandora...the one who-"

"Pandora, opened a jar. Ruined the world because she let out all of these emotions into humans accept hope." She sniffed a little and walked back down. "What...how?"

"Haven't you ever heard of reincarnations? For a child of Zeus and Hecate, I thought you'd be sharper." That's when time froze. "Half child of Hecate..." I got out in a whisper. "No... this must be wrong."

Pandora snapped her hear to the ceiling to a painting of Zeus. "Didn't you ever tell him ANYTHING?!" She yelled at it as the painting frowned at her and turned into the real Zeus.

"Of course not. If he knew he would be far too powerful." He said. "Not more powerful than I am." She retorted. I groaned. I hated when people underestimated me. "And look how that turned out." My father turned to me. "Long time no see."

"Dad... what does this mean? I am a half child of Hecate? I would be too powerful if I knew?"

He sighed. "She wanted a child of her own so she asked me if we could... well, you know.. Anyways." Pandora laughed at Zeus as he glared at her, shutting her up. "We had you. You are not a god, Logan. You and Pandora are both gods. The only difference is she knows how to wield her powers. You are far too powerful and have had no training whatsoever." He finished. I shook my head. "I can master it. I mastered my blessing from Hephaestus in a matter of days."

"It took Pandora eight millennium's to wield two times the powers you can control right now. It takes lots of training, and Pandora is the only one who can help you." Pandora looked at Zeus. "But I thought he only had powers from The Big Three, Hecate, and Hephaestus... he has all of them?" My father nodded. "He would be far more powerful than you if you did not have power over Norse and Egyptian Gods."

"Wait, I have the power of all Greek Gods?" I asked Zeus as he nodded. "Don't get so big headed about it." Pandora sneered. "I must go. The other gods are calling me and are not happy." Zeus flew back into the painting and stayed there. Pandora turned to me. "That is why I didn't want you knowing about the bunker."

"Also, you have power from Roman gods as well." Pandora said. "So. Power of Greek and Roman gods. Well that explains why I'm so powerful. And so good at Archery."

"Why I'm so good at Archery." She mimicked. Luna walked back with a small bruise on her cheek. "So, you learned everything Pandora was trying to keep you from?" She asked me. I nodded. "I only did it to protect him." She snapped to Luna. "Because you love him." Luna teased. Pandora walked back up the stairs to a room, not saying anything.

**Whoo! Finally chapter two is up! **

**I ended up getting a bad review last chapter, so I'm going to show you what the review said:**

**Reviewer: ….No go away.**

**To respond to that review:**

**Dubstep: No, I will not "Go away." If you didn't like it, then just leave the page and say nothing.**

**Anyways, I pretty much just ignore bad reviews, but I felt I should shout that one out. **

**I hope you enjoyed, chapter three will be up... I don't know. Depends on how many people like it.**

**Review! Until next time!**


End file.
